


Regretful Protection

by ashtrocious



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego feels protective, they end up back in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtrocious/pseuds/ashtrocious
Summary: When they end up back in time, Diego vows to protect Grace.





	Regretful Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Operating under the assumption that they made it back in time.  
> Disclaimer: I wrote this on my phone.

Oh was Diego mad. It’s not that he could forget how awful his father was, but to be in the moment, with his father’s stern look staring him down, Diego grew angry. Diego never knew how one man could make him feel so small but so haplessly furious.

Diego turned on his heel and stormed off to find Mom, Grace always made him feel better. The best thing about traveling back in time to avoid the apocalypse, is that this time around, Diego could focus on doing everything better. He knew how to avoid the academy mess know, he knew how to fix things with Eudora, but most importantly, he knew how to protect Mom and attempt to lessen her suffering.

It was strange being back in time, Diego knew everything that was going to happen but it wasn’t the same. Diego found Mom in the kitchen and he sat down and tucked his legs under him as he sat. He watched Mom flutter around the kitchen as she prepared the next meal for the family. Diego wondered what she remembered, if she even remembered anything.

Regardless of Grace’s shoddy robotic memory, Diego knew he had to protect her better this time. Despite whatever memory Grace has left, Diego knew that she still had feelings, enough feelings to comfort Diego anyways.

Diego knew he let his Mom suffer all those years alone, and he kept telling himself that he should have been there for her and done better. Diego knew that was all in the past now, or the future it seemed. Going forward now, all Diego could think about was how he can finally be there for his Mom. Finally, Diego had his chance at redemption and he wasn’t going to waste it.


End file.
